pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Salamence
| name='Salamence'| jname=(ボーマンダ Bohmander)| image=373Salamence.png| ndex=373| evofrom=Shelgon| evointo=None| gen=Generation III| pronun= SAL-ah-Mense | hp=95| atk=135| def=80| satk=110| sdef=80| spd=100| total=600| species=Dragon Pokémon| type= / | height=4'11"| weight=243.6 lbs| ability=Intimidate| color='Blue'| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂| }}Salamence (ボーマンダ Bohmander) is a / -type Pokémon, it evolves from Shelgon at level 50 and is the final evolution form of Bagon. It looks like a large dragon with huge wings. It also has sharp fangs and claws. None of the main characters have Salamance. In Pokemon tournaments Salamence is classified as an uber and is banned in some tournaments. Appearance Salamence is a blue and red dragon like Pokemon with huge red wings and red eyebrows. It has large blue ears and its front and hind feet have four toes each. The top part of it's tail is blue while the bottom is red. It's underbelly is a light tan color with stripes. The only difference between the regular color and the shiny variant of Salamence is it has a green body. The belly plates, and red sections remain unchanged. Special Abilities Salamence can learn Dragon Claw, Flamethrower, and Hydro Pump. Salamence can also inimidate foes by lowering Attack power. Games Locations |pokemon = Salamence |rubysapphire = Evolve Shelgon |rsrarity = None |emerald = Evolve Shelgon |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Trade |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Evolve Shelgon |dprarity = None |platinum = Evolve Shelgon |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Evolve Shelgon |hgssrarity = None }} Pokédex Entries | name=Salamence| ruby=Salamence came about as a result of a strong, long-held dream of growing wings. It is said that this powerful desire triggered a sudden mutation in this Pokémon's cells, causing it to sprout its magnificent wings.| sapphire=By evolving into Salamence, this Pokémon finally realizes its long-held dream of growing wings. To express its joy, it flies and wheels all over the sky while spouting flames from its mouth.| emerald=After many long years, its cellular structure underwent a sudden mutation to grow wings. When angered, it loses all thought and rampages out of control.| firered=It becomes uncontrollable if enraged. It destroys everything with shredding claws and fire.| leafgreen=It becomes uncontrollable if enraged. It destroys everything with shredding claws and fire.| diamond=As a result of its long-held dream of flying, its cellular structure changed, and wings grew out.| pearl=As a result of its long-held dream of flying, its cellular structure changed, and wings grew out.| platinum=As a result of its long-held dream of flying, its cellular structure changed, and wings grew out.| heartgold=It's uncontrollable if enraged. It flies around spouting flames and scorching fields and mountains.| soulsilver=It's uncontrollable if enraged. It flies around spouting flames and scorching fields and mountains.| }} Known Pokemon trainers with a Salamence: *Drake *Pokemon Hunter J Learnset Level | Move 1 | Bite 1 | Fire Fang 1 | Headbutt 1 | Leer 1 | Rage 1 | Thunder Fang 5 | Bite 10 | Leer 16 | Headbutt 20 | Focus Energy 25 | Ember 30 | Protect 32 | Dragon Breath 37 | Zen Headbutt 43 | Scary Face 50 | Fly 53 | Crunch 61 | Dragon Claw 70 | Double Edge ﻿ Trivia *Salamence is one of the five Pokémon that can learn a HM move naturally, the others being Rayquaza who can learn Fly, and Seaking, Goldeen and Gyarados who can learn Waterfall. Category:Dragon Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Generation III Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Dragon group Pokémon Category:Hoenn Pokémon